Even A Girl Can Have These Problems
by Tootie
Summary: What would happen if Pony's 16 yo sis was with him that night?
1. Dinosaurs for teachers and Tuff brothers

Hey all! I'm having major writers block so I'm gonna work on stories till I get over it. If you have any ideas, review and tell me or e-mail me at BuzzBuzz16@hotmail.com mailto:BuzzBuzz16@hotmail.com. This is my friend Curly's story. I'm just posting it for her.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mari. Me and Rocky is writing this together, co- authors. So don't give me, Curly all the credit. Rocky is helping A LOT!  
  
Chapter 1~ History  
  
I slid into my seat as the bell rang and smiled angelically at my younger brother and our friend, Johnny. Pony snickered and Johnny rolled his eyes. The old dinosaur they call a teacher stepped forward and started asking us questions. I was doodling in my notebook when she called on me.  
  
TEACHER: Mariam, in what year was Marie Antoinette executed?  
  
ME: 1902?  
  
TEACHER: No, apparently you didn't study.  
  
ME: Maybe I did and your reading the date wrong, I mean you could have real bad eyes. Your what? 100 Million years old?  
  
Things got very quiet and Mrs. Ellis wrote out a pass and handed it to me. It was for the principals. What else is new? I headed into the main hallway and the hall monitor stopped me and asked for my pass. I walked past him and as he was about to blow his whistle on me, I whipped out the pass. I grinned and continued. I got to the office and the secretary didn't even look up.  
  
SECETARY: Hi Mari, how's it been? I haven't seen you for what, 2 days?  
  
ME: I'm fine, Susie how are you?  
  
SECETARY: Good. Go into his office, Mr. Jackson will be with there in a moment.  
  
Oh yea, I'm on a first name basis with everyone in the office and in the police station. I walked in and I sat down on his big, comfy office chair and put my feet up on his desk. In a few minutes, he walked in and didn't even bother to say hi. How rude.  
  
JACKSON: Feet off the desk and get out of my chair. What did you do this time?  
  
ME: How ya doin', Mr. J? What, can't I stop by and say 'Hi' to my favorite faculty member? I stayed how I was and he sighed and sat down in the student chair. I always win.  
  
JACKSON: What did you do? Super-glue the tests together? Vandalize something? Give a kid a swirlie? Go inside the boys locker room? Put mice in the cafeteria food?  
  
ME: *pretending to be hurt* Why, Mr. J, you know I only do things once, I already did those. And it wasn't tests, it was mid-terms.  
  
JACKSON: Well, you have History with Mrs. Ellis now. What did you do to the poor lady?  
  
ME: *cough* dinosaur *cough*  
  
JACKSON: I'm waiting Miss Curtis.  
  
ME: Just because I told the truth in class, she sent me here. I didn't do anything bad.yet.  
  
JACKSON: I'll call your brother if I have to.  
  
ME: Fine. I called her a 100 million years old. I was just being honest.  
  
JACKSON: I'm going to call your brother. *gets phone and dials* Hello, this is Principal Jackson at Tulsa High, I'm looking for Darrel Curtis. Yes, I'll hold *wait's a couple of minutes* Hello, Mr. Curtis. I have Mariam down here with me, her teacher sent her down because she made a rude remark about her teachers age. She said she was a 100 million years old...Yes, I'll tell her. Goodbye. *hangs up* He said that he would talk to you when you go home. Now go to class.  
  
ME: Damnit J! You got me in so much trouble!  
  
JACKSON: Detention Monday after school.  
  
As soon as I was out the door, I gave him the finger and went merrily back to class. Its not like I can get into any more trouble. Maybe if I try hard enough I can. A grin crossed my face at the thought then frowned when I thought of Darry. "Man, I'm so busted," I mumbled as I stepped in front of the door to go into class. I slid back into my seat and looked at the boys who were watching me. I mouthed 'later' to them. I sure as hell didn't need anymore trouble. The boys nodded and listened to the dino continue to drone on. Luckily for me, the bell ring 5 seconds later. "Saved by the bell!" I yelled at the ceiling. the boys laughed and we ran out and headed down the hall. Thank god lunch was next, I couldn't stand a class. as we headed to two-bits car I told the boys everything. ending with how busted I am. Two- bit came over and we drove to the DX and got some Coke and had some sweets. I told the other guys what happened and they howled with laughter at the right points.  
  
STEVE: Darry's gonna kick your ass  
  
ME: No shit, Sherlock.  
  
just then a cop came over and put his hands on his hips and looked us over.  
  
MATT: okay, what are you doing? cutting class?"  
  
ME: hey matt. We're just here for lunch.  
  
MATT: *looks at watch* well, you better hurry. you have to be back in 5 minutes.  
  
ME: oh, shit!  
  
Could my day get any worse? oh yea, it could and it would, when I saw Darry later. we yelled "bye" and hopped in the car. Two-Bit drove like a madman to school and we slid inside as the bell rang. We had a study hall together and went to the courtyard and hung out. What? you don't think I'll actually do *gasp* work during study, do u? then we had gym which nothing happened in. We drove to the DX and me and johnnycakes and Pony headed home. As we walked along, I smoked about 5 weeds. Pony looked at me and laughed.  
  
PONY: chill Mari.  
  
ME: Easy for you to say.  
  
PONY: Well, next time don't piss off the teacher.  
  
ME: Don't get mouthy kid.  
  
I wouldn't ever really hit him. He's my baby brother and I love him but that doesn't mean I cant scare the hell out of him. Okay, maybe he ain't my baby brother, he's only two years younger than me since I'm 16. We headed up the steps on the porch and went inside out house. My last words: "Um,...Hiya, Darry!" Next thing I know, I'm staring out my bedroom window trying to plot away out of being ground for the weekend. I knew how to get to him. I wouldn't have dinner. He always worries when I don't eat. I know everyone thinks he worries to much and all, but he deserved this. I knew he was worried when I didn't come out of my room for dinner cause it was oddly silent at the table. Before I knew it, there was a knock at my door. I opened the door and saw Sodapop. I moved aside and he came in and sat down on desk chair.  
  
SODA: Okay, Mari, why didn't you come to dinner?  
  
ME: *shrugs* Maybe I wasn't hungry.  
  
SODA: But you're always hungry except if you're upset or sick. I'm guessing you're upset.  
  
ME: *sarcastic* He's won the prize! Bill, tell him what he won!  
  
SODA: Mari, don't be like that. I just want to talk to you so don't be a brat.  
  
ME: *awed voice* I can't be myself?  
  
SODA: *warning tone* Mari....  
  
ME: soree.  
  
I really was sorry, kinda. I didn't want him mad at me too.  
  
SODA: I know what you did today got you in trouble with Darry but is that any reason to worry him? You know he's got enough problems.  
  
ME: *shrugs* yea, cause it ain't my fault. I was just being honest. You and Darry always taught me to be truthful. I was. Look where it gets me.  
  
SODA: Mari, ever 'the truth hurts'? Well if you think its gonna hurt someone, keep it to yourself unless its something really important.  
  
ME: well, I thought it was. She don't realize she's a 100 Million years old. I was just telling her.  
  
SODA: C'mon. Leave the old lady alone and you wont get in trouble any more. Will ya come eat now?  
  
ME: I ain't hungry. *stomach growls* traitor.  
  
SODA: *laughs* Please do yourself and Darry a favor and go eat.  
  
ME: *sighs* Fine, but only for you.  
  
SODA: Tuff enough.  
  
He went to the door and opened it. I giggled and bowed and went out to have dinner and ignored Darry. 


	2. Getting Jumped and Fighting the Guys

Disclaimer: We only own Mari. Me and Rocky are writing this together.  
  
I was studying for my English final (damn verbs!) when i heard pony screaming bloody murder. me, soda and Darry looked at each other and ran out the front door. we heard Johnny, dally, two-bit and Steve behind us. Darry yelled "y'all go after the socs" we nodded and leaped over pony and chased after the socs throwing rocks at them. after we chased em away, we came back to pony who looked like he was trying hard not to cry. i put my arm around his shoulder and helped calm him down. pony and soda started talking about how crazy each other was until they decided it ran in the family. I snorted and they looked at me.  
  
ME: What? It don't run in the family, cause I ain't crazy.  
  
SODA: Coulda fooled me.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him and saw the guys coming back. Pony wiped his eyes.  
  
PONY: Didja catch em?  
  
TWO-BIT: Nup. Those *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEPS*  
  
I saw Pony looking around nervously and I jerked my head towards Dally. Pony followed my lead.  
  
PONY: Didn't know you got out of the cooler yet, Dally.  
  
DALLY: Got off early. Good behavior.  
  
ME: Dallas Winston? Good behavior while in the cooler? Ha!  
  
DALLY: Mari, don't you believe me?  
  
ME: Not when you put Dally and good behavior in the same sentence  
  
TWO-BIT: She has a point.  
  
DALLY: Shut your trap, Matthews.  
  
MARI: *laughs* so what's with Sylvia Dal?  
  
DALLY: *glances at ring and kicks rock* Who cares about that little whore?  
  
MARI: so I'm guessin'' things ain't good  
  
DALLY: She ran out on me....again. But who the hell cares? I don't and she's never getting another chance.  
  
MARI: Who'd *want* one?  
  
DALLY: Watch it, Mari.  
  
MARI: make me.  
  
looked into Dally's ice blue eyes. He looked pissed. Someone's hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and I was face to face with Soda.  
  
SODA: Mari, leave Dal alone okay?  
  
MARI: *shrugs* fine.  
  
DALLY: Yes, leave Dal alone. You hear Mariam?  
  
I jumped up. No one calls me that, EVER! and he knows that!  
  
MARI: Shut your trap, Dallas Adrian Winston!  
  
DALLY: Make me, Mariam.  
  
MARI: *slaps him across the face* Shut it!  
  
He looked hacked off. He looked me over and i guessed he would knock me over. He just moved away from me and sat near Johnny.  
  
DALLY: If ya weren't Soda and Darry's kid sister, I'd beat the tar outta you.  
  
He wouldn't dare to hurt me or Johnny. He loves Johnny and just cause of that tiny fact that I have two older brothers, he wouldn't mess with me. I think I could take him though. He also wouldn't mess with me cause I'd have the gang backing me up. I'm like their kid sister even though I ain't the youngest.  
  
STEVE: So why were you walkin' all by your lonesome, Pony?  
  
I shot him a murderous look but he ignored it. Pony merely shrugged. Darry started in on him.  
  
DARRY: You don't ever think, do you? Must be in school, with those grades you bring home, but no where else.  
  
MARI: *lights weed and takes drag* Darry, back off!  
  
DARRY: Mari, you know its true...  
  
MARI: Cant you just lay off for once? Act like his big brother and not his father for once.  
  
Darry glared at me but left Pony alone. Pony mouthed "thanks" to me. I shrugged. I know how it is to have Darry down your throat so I had to help Ponyboy out. Besides he's been traumatized enough for one day.  
  
DALLY: I'm plannin' on goin' to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anyone wanna come?  
  
SODA: Me and Steve are takin Evie and Sandy to the game  
  
DARRY: *sighs* i gotta work.  
  
PONY: Me and Johnny'll come.  
  
DALLY: Two-Bit? Mari?  
  
MARI: Sure  
  
TWO-BIT: I was plannin' on gettin' drunk. If not, I'll see y'all there.  
  
DALLY: Sounds like a plan then.  
  
We nodded and headed back to our house to hang out. Soda and Steve were playing cards, both of them cheating. As always. Darry was reading the paper. Two-Bit was watching Mickey. Dally, Me, Johnny and Pony were smoking in the backyard. Darry then yelled out to us and we went inside and me and Pony got ready for bed. I know Johnny stayed the night while Dally went out to his car and slept there. Steve went back to his house so did Two-Bit. 


	3. Popular In A Bad Way

Disclaimer: We only own Mari.  
  
KellaBella: Those were not reviews to myself. We write the story, and my friend Buzz uploads it under her name. Those were Buzz's reviews.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I beat Pony to the bathroom and had some chocolate cake. After we ate, me, pony and Johnny headed outside and we looked in Dally's car. he was still asleep. I grinned at the guys and took something outta my pocket. I put it on his face and stepped back and the boys were laughing so hard. Dally woke up and rubbed his face which made us laugh harder. He looked at his hands and screamed with rage and jumped outta the car and started after me. He sure was hacked off, I didn't see why. it was only lipstick. Dally started after me and I backed away from him.  
  
DALLY: Mari! I'm gonna get you! *runs after Mari*  
  
MARI: Oh, shit!  
  
I ran to a tree that was in the side yard. I climbed up it and saw Dally starting up it. I was so dead. Dally got even with me and grabbed at me but he was too late... I had already jumped down and headed towards the lot. When I reached the lot, I saw Two-Bit and Johnny and Pony hanging out there. Those traitors. I ran behind them and they blocked Dally from me. I was so god-damned lucky.  
  
DALLY: Okay! Where's Mari?!  
  
I peeked around Two-Bit and he lunged at me. Good thing I had quick reflexes. I back-flipped away from him. During a flip, I didn't get to finish it. Someone had me by the waist. it was.. I looked at Tim and groaned. could it get much worse? it wasn't even 10 am and Dally wanted to pound me and Tim had me by the waist and he wasn't exactly the best person to have me, especially since I guessed he wanted to pound me too. popular, ain't I?  
  
MARI: *grins* uh, hey Tim, what's goin' on? TIM: Not much except I have to pick one of your bones MARI: the expression is "I have a bone to pick with you" TIM: not in this case MARI: okay, what'd I do? TIM: think. back to your conversation with Angela. MARI: umm........ TIM: a certain remark.... MARI: which one? PONY: what the hell did she say? TIM: think Mari, about what u said about her relationship with boys JOHNNY: this cant be good. MARI: Ohhhhhh! Ya mean how I said she's a god-damn whore?  
  
Tim grabbed the collar of my jacket and held me up by it.  
  
TIM: Never talk about my baby sister that way, ya hear? MARI: I can hear just fine, but I can talk about her any way I want. like how I can't stop anyone from saying bad bout pony TIM: Not unless you want a black eye and some missing teeth... MARI: You touch me and Darry and everyone else'll be on your case! TIM: I can take em. MARI: all of em? Ha! Angela cant take me. What makes you think you can take everyone? TIM: I'll get you if I ever hear your talking shit about Angel again! MARI: yea, then you'll wake up! TIM: Mari, you are asking for it..... MARI: no, i ain't cause i didn't say please  
  
Tim shoved his face into mine and growled "never talk bad about Angela!" I coughed and said "god, you could use a breath mint!"  
  
he pushed me against the tree and i banged my head. i was a little dizzy. Tim held me up higher and switched me to his left arm. he reached back with his right fist and punched me. Then he fell over, dropping me I saw him and pony tangled up. Pony saved my ass. Again. Good thing he's the smart one. We took of running. We outran him and we didn't stop til we were home. We stuck around the house til we went to meet Dally. 


End file.
